


La petite mort

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, POV BDSM, POV First Person, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana decides to try something new with her Warden, who shows her what she actually wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort

_Author's Note: Was prompted for me: Leliana does unspeakable things to Mara, but when they start Mara isn't comfortable with it._

 

_If you want to prompt me with anything, please leave a comment or go to http://greyassassin24.tumblr.com/ and go to the prompts tab._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I open the door to the room in Redcliffe Castle that Arl has gifted me to stay in while we wait for our allies to gather.

 

As I close the door, a sudden force violently pushes me into the wall, pinning my wrists together, and I feel the cold steel of a dagger against my throat.

 

“Don't. Move.” I recognize Leliana's voice, but it's deep and throaty, lustful.

 

“Leliana.” I whisper, terrified of the knife. “W-what are you-”

 

The dagger presses closer, so close I can almost feel it cut me, and I whimper in fear. “Didn't you hear me? Talking counts as moving.” She leans in, whispering in my ear. “You have been neglecting me, haven't you?”

 

I don't know how to respond. If I talk, she might cut me, but if I don't...

 

“I... I ha-haven't meant to, my love.” I have no idea what's going on.

 

She pulls the knife away, and I feel a different kind of metal press against my hands. “With you off playing her, you haven't _fucked_ your Orlesian in quite a while.” The metal snaps shut, and I realize that they're handcuffs. “Well, now I have your undivided attention.” She turns my body with her hands, to where I'm facing the rest of the room, but not her. “March until I say stop.”

 

I don't know what's happening, and I'm honestly scared, but I obey her, trusting my lover. I walk until I'm in the middle of the room, feeling the roaring fire at the end of the room, and hear her command again. “Stop.”

 

I feel her arms around me, and her warmth is enough to steal my breath. I might be excited for what's coming but, between the knife and the handcuffs, she's acting so weird.

 

She pulls my pants and small clothes down in one smooth motion. “Turn.” She commands.

 

I do, and then I realize what she's wearing. She's utterly naked except for her where she has one of our toys on, the double-ended one that feels good for both of us at the same time. Again, I would be in heaven if I weren't so uncomfortable.

 

“Kneel.”

 

I obey.

 

“There's only one thing pretty girls like you are good for.” She steps forward, and puts one hand on the back of my head. “And that... is this.”

 

She pulls my head forward, and forces the toy past my lips , and pushes it all the way down my throat. I gag and try to pull my head back, but her hand keeps my head in place.

 

I feel her pull me a little back, and then back down, and I choke hard on the toy. Then I get pulled back again, and back down, establishing a steady rhythm of choking.

 

_What in the hell is she doing?_

 

She pulls me all the way out, and I cough hard, gasping for air.

 

“Mmm, I love watching you do that.” She strokes my hair as I try to breathe.

 

Before I can say anything else, she plucks me up and roughly throws me down onto the bed, my head crashing into the middle of it.

 

“What are you doing, Leliana?” I cry, utterly uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, don't you pretend you don't love this.” She spreads my legs, and pushes her newfound length inside of me. I gasp and try to enjoy it, but she's being rough, pushing as hard as she can, stretching my internal walls.

 

A moment later, her hand tangles in my hair, and pulls hard, and a give a surprised cry of pain.

 

“Leliana!” I cry. “Stop, please stop.”

 

And she does.

 

“My angel?” She asks, having utterly stopped. “Is something wrong?”

 

I squirm out of her toy, and face her. “What are you doing?”

 

She looks confused. “I... don't know. I thought you would want to make love after we haven't for so long.”

 

“I do.” I use magic to phase out of the handcuffs, and put a hand on her cheek. “But I want to _love_ you, not... whatever it was we were doing.”

 

Her hands are trembling a little, and she puts a hand over mine. “I... I'm sorry.” She whispers, her hand touching mine reverently. “I-I thought you would like this.”

 

I shake my head. “W-what were you even doing?”

 

She bites her lip, her eyes big and remorseful. “I... it's called...” She swallows hard. “B-BDSM.”

 

“Is this a... normal thing?”

 

She looks away. “It is in Orlais. I should have known you would find it weird...

 

I kiss her gently on the lips. “It's just that... could you have at least told me before you did it?”

 

She nods. “Of course, my dear, sweet angel. I-I'm sorry.”

 

I smile at her, feeling a wave of affectionate love. “Oh, it's alright. Just... you kinda scared me there. With the knife and everything.”

 

She nods understandingly. “I... may have moved too fast, my love.”

 

“I love you.” I kiss her on the lips, nibbling lightly at them. “Let me show you exactly how I want it.”

 

I pull my shirt over my head, and discard my bra, and smile at her gasp at my breasts.

 

Then I wrap my arms around her, and pull her down onto the bed with me, pinning her under me. I kiss her on the lips again, immersing myself in her scent and taste, and lower myself onto her neck, tasting the soft, supple skin there. I plant more kisses on her, over her shoulders, and down her collarbone, until I'm at her breast.

 

My lips find the delicate, taut nub of skin there, and I slowly take it into my mouth, tasting it and feeling it immediately harden under my attentive lips, lavishing it with the tip of my tongue.

 

Leliana entwines her hands in my hair, and for a moment I'm afraid that she'll pull it again, but she simply begins whispering my name in a mantra of reverent ecstasy.

 

I kiss the underside of her breast, and slip lower, leaving kisses on her belly and navel, crawling lower and lower until I find that special place on her pelvic bone, and let my mouth take over.

 

She cries out sharply, and spreads her legs farther. I move my lips up a little, moving them from lavishing her sex to tasting that bundle of nerves, and slowly pushing inside of her with two fingers.

 

Her hips begin bucking in time with my fingers penetrating her sex, and I smile as I feel the tight muscles of her stomach contract, all of her muscles coiling, ready to spring as she pulls in sharp, shallow breaths.

 

_She's exactly where I want her._

 

Finally, she cries out in pleasure, arching her back, and falls to the bed, shaking and completely drained.

 

“Mon Ange.” She whispers in awe.

 

“ _That,_ is what I am into.” I tease, and she smiles.

 

“Of course.”

 

I giggle, and kiss her on the lips, gently, sweetly. “I might not be... adverse to what you were trying earlier, but I would like some warning in advance.” I nuzzle her neck. “You don't need to rape me, you can have whatever you want.”

 

She laughs a little, husky and deep. “I just thought you might like it.”

 

I kiss her on the nose. “And I might, but that's a discussion for another day.” I roll over on my back, and pull her on top of me. “Come on now, I'm exhausted.”

 

She whimpers a little. “Don't you want me to please you first?”

 

I shake my head a little. “I did, but...” I yawn. “I haven't slept more than a few hours in weeks. Tonight might be the first full night's rest I get.”

 

She giggles, and curls closer. “Alright, my angel, but you owe me tomorrow morning.”


End file.
